Despedida Amarga
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: One Shot que participa en el reto de Vuelta a clases del Escuadrón Snape. Lily Evans se debate en dos hombres a los cuales odia por igual... extrañando a uno, necesitando al otro, cambiando el destino mágico con sus decisiones.


_**Hola chicas, este One Shot pertenece al Desafío: Vuelta a clases del Escuadrón Snape, es la primera vez que escribo de "la pelirroja" así que espero sea de su agrado, es que una hermana mía me robo a Severus **____** así que espero poder escribirlo bien. **_

_**AVISO: Siempre he escrito Sevmione, hay un Potter mal parado y de cierta forma también Lily, así que si sois muy sensibles no lo lean, recuerden que esto es un FIC para aquellos que no nos agrado la forma en que termino nuestro adorado profesor Severus Snape… a él si lo amoooo!**_

_**Los personajes y el mundo de HP no me pertenecen sólo el trama. **_

**DESPEDIDA AMARGA**

La ciudad de Cokeworth era pequeña a consideración de otras de Inglaterra, había barrios más hermosos de eso no cabía la menor duda, lo que más le gustaba a Lily del barrio de La Ocarazca era un pequeño prado al final de aquel lugar justo donde comenzaba La Hilandera, un barrio un poco más humilde y lúgubre.

Ella observa desde la ventana de su ático aquel prado que resalta por una bella colina donde descansaba un frondoso sauce, frente a ellos había una serie de juegos infantiles.

_Justo en ese parque lo conocí a él _– recuerda ella sacudiendo su cabeza intentado no pensar más en aquél hombre al que tantas veces llamó amigo.

Desde lo alto donde se encontraba podía ver aquella calle larga, La Hilandera, todas las casas de aquel barrio eran de ladrillo rojo y unas puertas de madera, en la entrada poseían un par de escalones hacia la estancia y tenían tres ventanas, dos en el piso de arriba y una lateral al lado de la puerta. Muchas veces llegó a pasar por ahí pero Severus le tenía prohibido aparecerse por su casa, seguramente por su padre, pensaba ella, sin embargo ahora no sabía sus verdaderas razones.

El calor comienza a volverse sofocante y decide salir un poco a respirar el aire de julio, que a pesar de ser muy caliente seguramente le dejara refrescarse. Lily era una chica muy hermosa y ella lo sabía, a veces hasta se aprovechaba de ese toque de belleza que poseía, a sus 16 años ya tenía muy bien definidas sus curvas y su silueta delgada le permitía tener a más de un pretendiente. Se puso un vestido color blanco holgado que le llegaba a medios muslos, de cuello en V que marcaba sus senos ya bastante desarrollados, se ponía sus zapatillas rosas que hacían combinación con las pequeñas flores que tenía estampado el vestido cuando su hermana Tunney aparecía vestida con un traje sastre color gris y una coleta de caballo, muy formal como siempre. Lily aclara la garganta haciéndose presente pero su hermana no hace más que torcer la boca en signo de desagrado y sigue maquillándose ignorándola.

"**¿Vas a salir Tunney?"**

"**¿Cómo me llamaste?"** – le cuestiona bastante molesta.

"**Como siempre te llamo"**

"**Eso era cuando éramos unas niñas, sino te molesta llámame Petunia, aunque de preferencia no lo hagas, me molesta tener que cruzar palabras contigo"**

"**¿Por qué? Se puede saber ¿Cuándo demonios nos llevaremos bien?"**

"**Nunca, yo nunca me llevaré bien con una anormal como tú"** – le responde tajante colocándose unos pendientes **– "Y no bajes por favor, Charles Whilths vendrá por mi esta tarde, de hecho ya esta abajo y no pretendo que me arruines mi cita con tus malditos hábitos" – Lily se siente ofendida y herida que su única hermana nunca le había perdonado haber sido bruja y por más que hacía nunca lograba su perdón.**

"**Petunia te juro que lo que le hice a Edward fue un accidente, jamás quise arrojarle nada"** – se disculpó por aquella vez que le arrojo una sopa casi hirviendo a su pretendiente justo en la entrepierna – **"No lo controle, además ese miserable se lo merecía, se acostaba con Susan en tus narices"**

"**Bueno, me alegra tener pretendientes… dime Lily ¿alguien te hace caso? No contando a ese miserable de Snape… oh sí, ya recordé, ya no son amigos, hasta él supo que nunca encajarías en su mundo, me voy hermanita, deberías salir a divertirte ¿no hay otro anormal como tú cerca de Cokeworth?"** – y salió triunfante con una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja se secaba un par de lagrimas herida.

"**Maldito Potter"** – maldijo furiosa mientras se peinaba.

Cuando el cepillo se deslizaba por su larga cabellera recordaba a ese pelinegro odioso, lo odiaba, algo dentro de ella lo hacía odiarlo con todo su ser; se puso un collar de cuentas color verde que Severus le había regalado la navidad pasada y recordaba aquellas manos acariciando su cuello mientras la cargaba apoyándola en la pared de los baños de prefectos, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido dejarle entrar a él a ese lugar? Si no era más que un torpe egocéntrico que se alborotaba el cabello para llamar la atención de las chicas… y Lily Evans no era otra cosa más que un capricho para Potter por haber pasado dos años tras ella sin conseguir nada a cambio, pero claro, ya que ahora la había hecho suya pasaba a la lista de no deseadas y sus planes se iban a la borda.

Observa su mirada a través del espejo y la nota vacía, cambiante y peligrosa, ya no es la misma, no hace otra cosa más que pensar en James y en Severus también, eran tan distintos y ambos escondían secretos asquerosos y excitantes. Pero debía concentrarse, ella debía pensar en James y cómo lograr todo lo que debía… quizás si rememoraba aquella tarde lograría entender algo que quizás dijo o hizo mal.

**Flash Back**

Después de los TIMOS no hay nada más relajante que una ducha en el baño de prefectos, se relajo y lo tomó con cierto cuidado enjabonando su cabellera y deslizándose el agua por sus pechos y su muslo, cuando salió se cubrió con una bata roja digna del los leones, se secaba el cabello cuando lo vio ahí sentado como si no pasara nada, ella enrojeció de inmediato y agarraba la varita con una fuerza que podía trozarla en tres partes.

"**¿Qué demonios haces aquí Potter?"**

"**Intentaba relajarme al igual que tú Evans, un baño después de esos exámenes tan estresantes"** – responde mientras caía la túnica y la camisa comenzaba a desabrocharse haciendo que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

"**No te atrevas a quitarte la ropa enfrente de una dama, no seas vulgar, además ¿quién te dio la contraseña?"**

"**Remus, le dije que quería tomar un baño y me la proporcionó"** – la camisa caía y el pantalón se deslizaba por sus piernas dejando ver un bóxer blanco con una muy marcada erección entre sus piernas.

"**Como sea… adiós"**

"**Creo que es justo que me veas desnudo ya que yo hice lo mismo contigo" **

"**Eres un estúpido descarado… te odio Potter"**

"**Oh vamos Evans… déjame reivindicarme por lo torpe que he sido contigo, anda"** – los pasos se hacen cada vez más cercanos, la pelirroja queda acorralada sobre la pared fría de piedra lisa, la respiración se torna agitada para ella al ver que aquel joven ya no tiene nada que lo cubra.

James la acorrala jalando la bata de seda para que caiga al suelo e idolatrar su belleza, se pega a su cuerpo para que su miembro haga un roce en su vientre lo cual la hace gemir y separa un poco sus piernas, James sonríe satisfecho del primer acercamiento y toca su cabello húmedo aspirando su aroma a flores silvestres con menta, él esperaba que ella se negara pero accedía como si el deseo de ella fuera mayor y deseara que ese joven la hiciera suya de todas las formas posibles hasta hacerla gritar y maullar como una gata en celo.

Se arriesgo un poco más alzando una pierna y que su glande rozara su vulva ya húmeda haciendo ese contacto con su clítoris, haciéndola temblar tanto que él comenzó a sostenerla de sus corvas, su nariz rozaba por su cuello, bajando lamiendo sus pechos y succionádnoslo con fuerza, no supo en qué momento él la penetró de golpe gritando ella de arrepentimiento y placer, sus brazos cargaban todo su cuerpo y lo bajaba a merced de su erección hasta tocar fondo.

Lily no quería reconocer el placer que él le brindaba, pero la embestía con una fuerza que era imposible ignorar las sensaciones que estaba provocando en la pelirroja, salió por completo de ella para embestirla con más fuerza.

"**¿Te gusta?"**

"**Cállate"** – le grito – **"Ah…"** – gemía y gemía cada vez que sentía esa intromisión.

"**No me importa quién haya sido el primero, ahora sólo podrás ser mía… ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**Ah…"**

"**Responde o parare"**

"**No… ah… no pares, sigue sigue por favor ahhh"**

"**¿Serás mía?"**

"**Si James, sólo tuya"**

Poniendo casi sus piernas sobre sus hombros la penetró hasta que sintió contraerse su intimidad en torno a su miembro, dejando su semilla en su interior. Respiraban con dificultad, jadeando, descansaban sobre el frío mármol azul cuando ella intentaba salir de ahí, él la detiene con fuerza y con rabia.

"**Aún no terminamos, hay un par de cosas que quisiera enseñarte"**

"**tengo que irme"**

"**No… quiero ser el mejor de tus amantes, el único al que recuerdes, gírate" **

Aquella tarde se hizo noche y luego madrugada, ¿desde cuándo una Gryffindor se mostró tan complaciente y sumisa? Obediente a todo lo que el león le decía, en la posición que el prefería a lo que él decidiera, fuese lo que fuese.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Pero si me comporte como su puta, maldito Potter._ Y es que todo eso tenía una razón de ser, ella estaba en riesgo por ser hija de padres muggles, debía de hacerse de una buena familia de mago en quien obtener su protección, debía de intentar forjar un futuro con algún mago que mereciera la pena, lamentablemente uno de tantos que la admiraba era Potter y su familia tenía un buen linaje y podía obtener de ella lo que tanto necesitaba. Aunque debía reconocer que su primera opción había sido Black sino fuera porque su familia ahora lo repudiaba.

Bajo a la estancia, no sin antes asegurar que su hermana ya se hubiera ido con su pretendiente.

"**Hola mamá"**

"**Hola Lily ¿saldrás por fin?"**

"**Si, iré a dar una vuelta"**

"**¿Con Severus?"**

"**No, será una chica del colegio" **– mintió.

Fue y se sentó en aquel parque mientras su mirada se perdía en la Calle de La Hilandera, ni rastros de Severus, lo odiaba también a él por haberle dicho sangre sucia, nunca en la vida iba a perdonárselo y bien que se lo había dejado claro, no era más que un bastardo esperando obtener un poco de gloria bajo las expensas de los sangre limpia de los que estaba rodeado.

No podía olvidar tantos veranos que compartió con él justo en esa colina donde se vieron por primera vez, las veces que ella intentó curar los golpes que le daba su padre y cuando se habían escapado al Londres muggle a una de las atracciones turísticas que había llegado a la ciudad, él había sido más que su mejor amigo, fue su primer vinculo con la magia, él le enseñó todo lo que sabía de ella, y cuando entraron al colegio se hubiera sentido tan perdida sino hubiese sido por él que la auxilió en todo en especial en pociones y defensa donde él nunca fallaba.

Aun recordaba aquella ocasión donde él le dijo que ser hija de padres muggles no importaba, ella creía que eso significaba que a él no le importaba pero lo demostró de otra forma aquella tarde donde la humilló en medio de tantos alumnos que quiso matarlo.

Se dio cuenta que iba anocheciendo y se fue a su casa, quizás más tarde Severus fuera a buscarla, había rogado su perdón los últimos días del colegio y de pronto desapareció, ella estaba preocupada. Cuando llegó a su casa su padre chocaba un par de copas con el mentado Charlie no se que.

"**Buenas noches"**

"**Buenas noches, pasa hija te quiero presentar al novio formal de tu hermana Charlie Whilths"**

"**Mucho gusto"**

"**Oh Hermanita ¿cómo sigues? Me dijiste que te dolía horrible la cabeza, seguro necesitas descansar verdad… Charles permíteme, deja subo con mi hermana y en seguida bajo"**

"**Claro, mucho gusto señorita" **– su hermana la jaló por todas las escaleras hasta llevarla a la habitación.

"**Bueno lo de señorita queda entre dicho ¿verdad? No quiero que bajes y arruines lo mucho que he logrado con él, es hijo de los dueños de una imprenta así que mantente encerrada como lo hacen los de tu clase" **– la rabia parecía corren en sus venas.

"**Lily, hija hazlo por tu hermana"** – le pidió apareciendo su madre quien la condujo hasta la recamara.

"**No entiendo porque ella me trata así, lo que ha pasado no puedo controlarlo"**

"**Se comprensiva Lily"**

"**¿Y quién me comprende a mí?" –** se cae la lámpara que había en el techo haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

"**No tienes solución Lily"** – le reprocho dejándola sola.

Esa noche lloro hasta que se cansó, siempre que pasaba eso Severus la consolaba y le decía que así eran todos los muggles, él odiaba a Petunia y trataba de hacer que Lily olvidara cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera hecho, le dolía profundamente que ahora no pudiesen estar juntos ¿qué se creía el idiota? ¿Por qué no la llamaba? Tan corto fue el amor o cualquier cosa que hubiese nacido entre ellos, definitivamente también odiaba a Severus Snape.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

- **"¿Cuándo piensas ir al Callejón Diagon por tus cosas del colegio hija?"**

**- "Por la tarde papá ¿gustan acompañarme?"**

**- "¿Y Severus?"** – toda la familia acostumbraba a que aquel muchacho salía con ella cada tarde de las vacaciones, iban al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade y compraban juntos las cosas antes de volver al Castillo y era un total de casi tres meses de vacaciones en las cuales él no se aparecía cerca de la casa.

**- "Esta ocupado, iré sola, quizás vea alguna amiga"**

**- "Muy bien, diviértete"**

Llego al Callejón Diagon cerca de las tres de la tarde, compro algunos ingredientes en la botica esperando ver a Severus ahí, casi nunca tenía dinero para la escuela pero siempre llevaba ingredientes de más y diversas cosas para las pociones en las que él experimentaba. Salió de ahí para comprar pergamino, plumas, tinta, una túnica nueva y algunas cosas que quería renovar, vio algunas caras conocidas pero ninguna de las que esperaba.

Entró a la librería y le pidió al encargado la lista de libros que necesitaba y observaba algunos más que pensaba llevarse para leer entre clases… fue ahí cuando lo vio llegar.

Ha cambiado, pensaba ella y tan solo habían sido unos meses sin verlo. Llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa gris de cuello de tortuga acompañado de una túnica color negro, iba su madre con él algo poco común, al principio la señora Prince aceptaba con gusto a la pelirroja hasta que supo que era hija de padres muggles, Severus había batallado bastante para que Eileen la aceptara como parte de la vida diaria de su hijo, había sido su gran intelecto y gusto por pociones lo que había hecho que la pelirroja ganara puntos con su madre.

Cuando las hechiceras cruzaron la mirada la pelirroja supo bien que nada iba a ser como antes, los ojos negros de Eileen se posaron en ella con frialdad y desprecio ignorándola por completo, Lily buscaba la mirada de Severus, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Él la había lastimado, la había ofendido, él debería intentar arreglar las cosas aunque ya nada pudiese arreglarse entre ellos.

"**Señorita el libro de pociones avanzadas me llega dentro de un par de días, así que se lo apartaré ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**Gracias señor Wine"**

"**Lo mismo para usted joven ¿tiene algún inconveniente?"**

"**Ninguno"** – respondió con frialdad Severus – **"Vendré en un par de días entonces, con permiso"-** sentenció haciendo una leve inclinación.

"**¿Qué más te hace falta Severus?"**

"**Nada madre"**

"**Vamos por un par de túnicas y tu regalo de cumpleaños, te lo daré por adelantado, adelántate por favor, pagaré un libro que me agrado"** - Eileen espero a que su hijo se perdiera de vista para dirigirse a la pelirroja – **"Al principio no lo creía, ¿Por qué razón ustedes habían dejado de hablarse? ¿sabes lo que me dijo él? Que te habías ido de vacaciones a América, sin embargo la conversación que tuve con la señora Black me aclaro las ideas… tú le dejaste de hablar"**

"**Me dijo sangre sucia" **

"**Bueno, yo siempre le he enseñado a no mentir"**

"**Esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado señora Eileen"** – le respondió despidiéndose, pero la otra no estaba dispuesta a terminar la plática ahí, la tomó del brazo casi azotándola sobre la estantería.

"**Por fin Severus se dio cuenta de quién eres y lo que vales"**

"**Fui su mejor amiga"**

"**Una que se hacía la ciega y sorda cuando lo molestaban tus compañeros, pero ya no será así, mi padre ha reconocido a Severus como su igual y todo lo que le pertenece a mi familia será de él, ya no habrá más niño tímido y callado, pobre y mal vestido… será un digno Prince, me alegra que no opaques su esplendor, sólo era una piedra en su camino"**

"**A mi tampoco me interesa su hijo, adiós"** – le mintió mientras se limpiaba rápido las lágrimas de los ojos.

Salió para irse a casa cuando vio a Severus saliendo de la tienda de mascotas, él nunca había tenido una lechuza, quizá era lo que su madre había intentado comprarle, lo que le había sorprendido era que ahora Severus poseería el apellido y la fama que siempre le había correspondido, tendría la protección de una buena familia y un futuro prometedor, eso sería la felicidad plena sino fuera porque para su familia ella no sería otra cosa más que una pobre sangre sucia que intentaba limpiar su linaje con una familia como lo era la de ellos.

Se acercó a él observando también a las lechuzas pero no se dio cuenta que lo que él observaba era una serpiente color negra con ligeras líneas verdes brillante…

"**Las serpientes son peligrosas"** – intentó hacer conversación la joven.

"**Soy un Slytherin, y sí creo que suelo ser peligroso"**

Ambos se observaron fijamente haciendo que ella recordara cuando él le confeso lo que sentía por ella, cuando la beso por primera vez y ella no se opuso, todas esas tardes en la biblioteca, y las salidas a Hogsmeade, la sonrisa que él le daba sólo a ella, nunca sonreía pero con ella hasta podía carcajearse. Se acercó a ella tomando un mechón de su cabello y lo llevaba a su cara oliendo su aroma pero ya no dio esa mirada perdida que le daba perdido en ese olor embriagante, sólo sonrió irónicamente, lo cual hizo que ella se partiera de dolor…

**Flash Back **

"**¿Estás aprovechándote de que te amo Lily?"**

"**¿Por qué lo haría?"** – le coquetea jugando con su corbata.

"**Porque te encanta sentirte adorada por un hombre, y siendo yo uno tan frío e indiferente le vuelve loca ¿verdad?"** – le sisea al oído haciendo que ella se estremezca.

Era un peligroso lugar donde ellos se reunían, cualquier persona podía encontrarlos ahí, Severus cumplía un castigo con el profesor Sloughorn jefe de su casa y Lily sólo había ido a intentar ayudarlo. La pelirroja lo había acorralado sobre los estantes de pociones olvidando su respeto por el espacio personal.

"**Repítelo Sev"**

"**Te amo Lily"**

"**Vuelve a besarme"** – el joven gimió al mismo tiempo que llevó sus boca a los labios rojos de la muchacha, la cual abrió de inmediato la boca para que Severus se apoderara de ella e introdujera la lengua y succionará sus labios lentamente.

Las manos de ella no se quedaban quietas y la corbata y túnica ya estaban en el suelo, él intentaba controlar el deseo que sólo ella lograba sacar en él, respiraba agitadamente mientras ansiaba acariciar su cuerpo. Cuando ella se pegó a su pecho intento ocultar su erección pero ella lo percibió de inmediato y gimió a su oído.

"**Lily creo que es mejor que te vayas, yo terminaré el trabajo, el profesor puede venir"**

"**No vendrá"** – titubea mientras le arranca la camisa – **"Fue al Ministerio, escuche que McGnagall se lo informaba" **– ella observa el cuerpo del joven, era delgado y su piel blanca y suave, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos su torso bajando a su vientre haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su ombligo haciendo un remolino en la cabeza de Severus.

"**Aún así, por favor necesitas parar"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Quiero respetarte, en verdad te amo Lily"**

"**Ven"** – lo condujo hacia el sillón que estaba ahí y fue cuando el Severus perdió su autocontrol, ella abría sus piernas para que él se recostara encima de ella y sintió su humedad en las bragas.

Ahora si se dedico a admirar el cuerpo de su bella amante, no usó la varita, prefirió desnudarla con sus manos deslizando la falda mientras acariciaba sus piernas, besando sus senos viendo como su piel se erizaba en su tacto y su entrepierna se ponía cada vez más ansiosa al sentirla húmeda y lista para él. No dejo un rastro de piel por besar y acariciar, escuchando el mejor sonido para él, sus gemidos y el nombre de él saliendo de los labios de Lily con el tono más erótico y agonizante.

"**Por favor Severus"**

"**Shhhh… con calma hermosa"**

Quito la última prenda, aquellas bragas rojas llevando sus dedos a su suave y mojada vulva, su dedo pulgar acariciaba su clítoris y un dedo la penetraba haciendo que ésta gimiera más alto, menos mal que estaban en las mazmorras o ya los hubieran descubierto, aumento un dedo viendo como la pelirroja se movía al compas con su mano. Él se sentía explotar y paro el movimiento, necesitaba estar dentro de ella ahora mismo.

"**Serás el primero"** – le aviso cuando se posiciono en su entrada.

"**Lo sé, gracias por este hermoso regalo Lily"** – le susurró entrando en ella, ella se quejo al sentir la intromisión y Severus la beso relajándola, colocó su mano debajo de la espalda para ayudar a la penetración – **"Tranquila, no te haré daño"** – entró en ella suavemente hasta que ella se acostumbró a su tamaño comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

A penas le había dado unas cuatro embestidas cuando ella gimió alto contrayendo sus paredes vaginales, ella se mordió los labios para no terminar ahí con ella; sonrió al ver su hermoso rostro después de haber tenido el orgasmo, siguió moviéndose con más rapidez llevando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, ambos estaban demasiado excitados, cambiaban de posición de un lado a otro, el sillón ahora era una amplia cama donde ellos se deslizaban, subía una pierna de ella, ambas, luego él se ponía de rodillas acariciando su clítoris, dejaba que ella estuviera arriba, la penetro acariciando su espalda, besándola…

Perdió la cuenta de las sensaciones y orgasmos que él le había provocado, ahora descansaban ambos sobre la cama, rodeados por el aroma de ingredientes e hierbas aromáticas, el aroma de ella y sexo, definitivamente el aula de pociones sería muy especial para ambos por mucho tiempo.

"**¿Severus?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**Te amo"** – el joven la abrazo besándola, había esperado por tanto tiempo esa frase.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Sus ojos seguían en ella, quién diría que ese te amo no iba a significar nada en la vida de Lily, que el hecho de que ella lo amara no iba a significar nada. Se acercó a ella casi rozando sus labios haciendo que ella quedara ansiosa.

"**Me das permiso… pisas mis compras" **– le sisea mientras él quita algunas bolsas con su túnica y las compras realizadas, lo cual la hizo enfurecer, él no quería acercarse o quizás si y sólo estaba jugando con ella. Se fue dejándola tan vacía.

"**¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Tú me heriste a mí"** – le reprocha. Severus se gira y sus ojos destellan ira.

"**Tú me dijiste que nunca me perdonarías Lily, por haberte llamado sangre sucia, y ¿sabes? Yo tampoco te perdono, me castigaste por llamarte así cuando yo nunca te castigue por decir que me amabas después de haberte hecho mía, siempre me rechazaste, para ti eso no fue otra cosa más que un simple polvo en el aula de pociones… no te perdono, ten tu regalo"** – y le tira las bragas rojas en el piso dejando que los demás las vieran – **"Jamás de perdonaré haberte cogido a Potter sólo porque yo no podía darte la vida que te dará él… las cosas cambian Lily y un día estaré arriba y tu te quedaras con mi recuerdo… sólo con eso… atorméntate con eso, tendrás lo que tanto necesitas con él pero el amor que me tienes no te dejara ser feliz…"**

"**Sev…"**

"**No me busques, ya decidiste ser su mujer aunque siempre estará la sombra de lo que yo te hice sentir… ya no cabes en mi mundo Lily, has elegido tu camino y yo elegí el mío"** – le sentenció con la misma frase con la que ella le había negado su perdón.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

De cierta forma él tenía razón, ellos no podían estar juntos, ella ya había decidido entregarse a otro, porque estar con Potter era la mejor decisión, le daría estabilidad, protección y un futuro prometedor, con Severus hubiese terminado en la miseria, pobreza o bien repudiada por él.

Preparaba su baúl para regresar al colegio cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó.

"**Hija, es para ti"**

"**Hola"**

"**Hola Evans… ¿qué harás mañana?"**

"**James… iré a recoger mi libro de pociones al Callejón Diagon"**

"**Te acompañare, te veo ahí al medio día ¿de acuerdo?" **– se quedó pensativa, ella ya había tomado su decisión y debía seguir firme, Severus y ella habían elegido caminos separados, James le convenía y tenía que comenzar a forjar su futuro en el mundo mágico; debía olvidar… sólo olvidar… olvidarlo a él.

"**Si… te veré ahí"**

"**Hasta mañana entonces nena…"**

"**Si… adiós"**

"**Oyeeee… te quiero"**

"**Y yo a ti"** – le mintió.

_**Tengan piedad de mí vale? Es mi primer reto… déjenme un review para ir mejorando, prometo hacerlo mejor para la otra ocasión. **_

_**Besos…**_


End file.
